


Colonial

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [42]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Art, Artists, Double Drabble, M/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crawford thinks about the artists' colony at St. Ives in Cornwall.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: For Art's Sake [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Colonial

Perhaps I should not have gone to London, I think. I should have taken the train south-west, straight to St. Ives. Surely I would have found just as many artists - and more Americans - and my money would have gone a lot further. I would have been content to paint landscapes in a place where the land was worth painting. There would have been many Cornish youths and girls willing to pose for me, on cliff-tops and on bright, flat beaches.

"What's going through your head? You look sorrier for yourself than usual," Schuldig says.

"I was thinking I want to go to the seaside."

"The seaside," he says with all the mistrust of the inveterate city-dweller. Then he smiles, like a child promised a wonderful treat. "With me?"

"It might be interesting to paint you being swept out to sea by a freak wave," I say, trying to sound off-hand. "We could stay for a few days. It's just a thought," I add as he looks dubious.

"No one can fucking complain if I'm going for _work_ ," he mutters, more to himself than to me, and grins. "When?"

I smile back in delight. St. Ives would have no such companion.


End file.
